


Summer

by Trashbab (Nopholom)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ship Week, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopholom/pseuds/Trashbab
Summary: Genyatta Summer Ship Week:Themes: Movie Night/Drive in Theatre, Beach day/Pool day, Summer Treats, Summer Festival, Camping, Intimacy/Romantic, Free Day (TBA)





	1. Day One: Drive In Theatre

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (posted) foray into Overwatch writing, it's just for fun but I hope you enjoy reading.
> 
> Day 1: Genji takes Zenyatta to a newly opened drive in theatre in the hopes of taking their relationship from friendship to More.

“Genji, where are we going?” Zenyatta asked, an oddly human curiosity edging his synthetic voice,

“You will see, Zenyatta,” the way he said his Master’s name was clipped and uncertain, even a year after the world had settled, after Zenyatta had insisted they were no longer Master and Student, “I think you will enjoy this,” he said quieter, not _quite_ to the omnic padding softly behind him through the quiet streets. Usually this quiet would set Genji on edge, but he had beat this path a dozen times over the last few weeks, memorising it, assuring himself that it was safe, that he was prepared for anything. All he ever saw was children playing after dark, their parents watching from windows, assured that nothing could happen to them, not now the fighting was done and peace had settled over all. Of course, he was _still_ nervous, though not due to a fear of him and Zenyatta being accosted for not being _quite_ human, more because tonight was the night he would tell Zenyatta how he felt, he would find out if Zenyatta reciprocated those feelings or if they would just remain friends.

They rounded a corner and Genji stopped, they had arrived.

It looked like a junkyard at first glance, but the vehicle chassis dotted around the enclosed yard were all carefully refurbished for comfort, and a towering screen watched over all of them,

“I see,” Zenyatta said slowly, “this is a theatre, the one from the news bulletins,” it had been advertised as opening and Genji had secured them a seat as soon as he could, he nodded and rushed forward, rifling through the pockets of the battered hoodie he wore over his inhuman frame, pulling out a scrap of paper with numbers hastily scribbled on it. He stopped at the ticket booth and spoke to the young lady beaming out at them,

“I have a ticket number, a reservation I suppose?” he said slowly, she asked for the number and he read it to her, glancing over his shoulder as Zenyatta idled behind him, looking around with his usual placid curiosity, somehow even more unreadable when he was swamped in clothes that clearly weren’t his own.

“Here you go, enjoy the film,” the woman smiled, handing him two ticket stubs, “If you show them to Sal he can show you to your seats,” she gestured to a queue of uniformed people, an omnic stood at the front with ‘Sal’ shimmering on his badge. He turned to Zenyatta and gestured him to follow, offering the tickets to Sal who glanced at them before walking through to the refurbished junk yard,

“Good evening,” Zenyatta greeted Sal, earning a look that had Genji narrowing his eyes,

“Good evenin’,” Sal answered, his voice had a tinny rattle to it and his words were slow and drawled, Sal didn’t speak after that, merely trudged to their seats and gestured stiffly,

“I believe he recognised me,” Zenyatta said once he had climbed into the car chassis next to Genji, answering a question Genji hadn’t thought to ask yet,

“Do you know him?”

“no, but we have been in the news bulletins before…” Zenyatta gave a shrug and Genji smiled at the gesture, slouching in his seat.

It was comfortable, the inside of the car had been remade, steering and gears had been removed and the two seats had been replaced with a plush bench seat, which Genji had appreciated given his intent here. He was practically vibrating as Zenyatta looked from him to the screen, watching a looping pre-show advertisement,

“What are we seeing?” Zenyatta asked,

“It’s that new one… Blacklight,” he said slowly, half hoping Zenyatta hadn’t heard of it or at least didn’t know what it was about, he felt bad for hoping that, but he was banking on this romantic film about two men in love, an omnic and an outcast human no less, being the bridge, he needed to finally ask Zenyatta to be his boyfriend. “I’ve heard good things about it,” Zenyatta seemed transfixed already, his placid, beautiful face turned up at the screen, shimmering in the glow of it, Genji sighed, he was horrendously smitten with his former master, now close friend, even _Hanzo_ had noticed, but he still hadn’t had the courage to _ask_.

 

It wasn’t long before the film started, wrought with drama but sweet and intense between the two leads, everything Genji had hoped it would be as he eased himself closer to Zenyatta on the bench, biting his lip to keep quiet when Zenyatta leant against him and rested his head on Genji’s shoulder, making quiet little noises of approval or worry as the film continued to throw them through an emotional rollercoaster. Genji could only focus on the film for a few minutes at a time, too distracted by the way Zenyatta felt against his arm, the metal of his body warmed by the glow within that was his life, and during a particularly worrying moment in the film he felt Zenyatta’s arm slip under his own, fingers biting into his wrist as the anticipation built up on the screen.

Genji started to worry as rain fell on the couple in this film during their big confession, solidifying that the friendship that had blossomed throughout the film was more than that, watching as the two men pulled into an embrace, parting to press tender hands to faces, to eke in for their first proper kiss at last. He glanced at Zenyatta but couldn’t see his face with the way he’d tucked his head into Genji’s neck, so he couldn’t gauge his reaction outside of the hand on his wrist, squeezing gently as the kiss ended and they rested their foreheads together, repeating over and over how much they loved one another. Nerves built up inside Genji as he tried to strengthen his resolve, to say what he had longed to say _years_ before this idea had occurred to him,

“Zenyatta?” he prompted, hearing his omnic friend hum in acknowledgement, but not tear his gaze from the screen, “Do you… I… mean…” he trailed off and Zenyatta finally moved, sitting back and watching him,

“It’s okay Genji,” he assured, positivity radiating off of him as they looked at one another and Genji felt his cheeks heating up embarrassingly.

“Do you think we could be like that?” he asked, “like them?” he gestured at the screen, “More than friends,” he felt stupid, looking down at his own lap after blurting the words out and realising how he must’ve sounded. Silence drew out between them and doubt snuck into Genji’s mind, regret chasing hot on its heels as he realised how stunned Zenyatta clearly was by such a confession,

“Genji…” Zenyatta finally said but Genji kept his gaze turned down, feeling his eyes sting with the threat of watering, “ _Genji_ ,” a warm metal hand cupped his jaw, tilting his head up, “What do you mean?”

“I _like_ you,” Genji huffed,

“I like you too, Genji, you know this,” Zenyatta was confused, frowning somehow as he sought answers in Genji’s face,

“I want to be your boyfriend,” he admitted, looking off to the side, defeated,

“I don’t understand…” Zenyatta said slowly, Genji frowned at him, what was there to not understand, “Are you… not already?” Zenyatta asked, it took a moment to sink in but Genji felt his eyes widen to saucers as the last few months flashed through his mind like a very sudden reality check, making him laugh almost hysterically, taking Zenyatta’s hands in his own, squeezing them against his cheeks as the tears fell,

“You could have _told_ me,” he laughed, “or kissed me, or _something,”_

“Oh…” Zenyatta managed to look embarrassed, “I suppose it didn’t occur to me, but I would like to, very much,” he noted almost idly and Genji made a frustrated, yet excited noise in the back of his throat, grabbing Zenyatta and pulling their faces together, kissing him so desperately as Zenyatta’s hands moved to his arms, gripping lightly.


	2. Day Two: The Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji keeps a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are taking longer than anticipated but I will continue even after the Ship Week ends because they're adorable okay???

Genji awoke to the gentle shoving of a warm metal hand against his shoulder, blinking sluggishly and staring up at his boyfriend’s placid looking face, sensing the excitement lingering there, “Good morning Zenyatta,” he yawned, stretching and pulling his covers up higher, “What time is it?” he asked, though he already knew it was earlier than he’d like to be awake on a vacation,

“5am,” Zenyatta confirmed, “it’s time to get up,” he urged, stepping back, Genji looked at him, frowning at the unusual attire, he was entirely clad in a gold and black wetsuit, the fabric coming up to the top of his neck, it covered his hands and feet too, everything but his head. Genji frowned at him, confused,

“It’s early,”

“You promised Genji,” Zenyatta countered and Genji tried to recall what exactly it was that he had promised his omnic lover, feeling panic sink into his core when he did. Zenyatta wanted to take him paddle boarding, he had spent a lot of their vacation doing it, but wanted to share it with Genji now that he was good at it. It made Genji nervous, he hadn’t gone swimming since before Blackwatch, before he’d become mostly metal and tubes, and the thought of floating on a board in the ocean, uncertain if he’d sink or swim if something happened, terrified him. “You will be fine, I promise,” Zenyatta assured him, moving his hand to brush lank dyed hair from Genji’s forehead, looking softly down at him,

“Fine,” Genji reluctantly sat up, easing out of his bed and stretching languidly, he trusted Zenyatta, so he worked up some enthusiasm by pressing their bodies together, curling a hand around Zenyatta’s neck and kissing the seam of his omnic mouth, relishing in the delighted hum that Zenyatta let out as his hands found Genji’s hips, caressing gently. He pressed more gentle kisses to Zenyatta’s face, feeling eagerness and love blossom in his chest, “Ready…” he murmured, teasing his nose against Zenyatta’s smooth face affectionately,

“Not quite,” Zenyatta corrected, moving his hands to Genji’s arms and squeezing gently, “you need a wetsuit,” Genji could see the glee radiating off of Zenyatta as he spoke, releasing his arms and darting to the desk in Genji’s room, picking up a green and black wetsuit, “And I got you one,” he added, Genji shaking his head and looking down at himself, he was only wearing a cropped vest, so he peeled it off and tossed it onto the bed as Zenyatta returned and unzipped the suit, offering it to Genji.

He helped Genji dress, the two sharing intimate touches and kisses as the wetsuit slid over synthetic muscle, fitting him perfectly because Zenyatta knew him so well by now, easing behind him to zip the back up. “I also got you this to attach to the zip,” he said, placing something carefully in Genji’s fabric covered hand, reluctantly moving his hand away to show Genji the bright green trinket,  
“Is that Super Sentai?” he gasped, grinning as he raised the small figure to look at it better, it was indeed Super Sentai, a small, well-made figure designed to hang from the long tab of his wetsuit’s zip, and he knew even if he never wore the wetsuit again, he’d move the figure onto something else so he could always have it with him. “I love this,” he admitted giddily, “Can you put it on there for me?” he asked and Zenyatta nodded, taking the toy and fixing its strong thread to the zipper, flicking it so it swung when he was done,

“Perfect,” he said though the way his hands found Genji’s hips told him that Zenyatta wasn’t talking about the trinket.

“Am I now?” he asked, turning in Zenyatta’s arms and kissing him again, slinging his arms around Zenyatta’s covered shoulders and drawing him close, he loved kissing Zenyatta, especially with the way he managed to stimulate Genji’s lips in response with gentle tingling that lingered on his skin long after.

“You’re getting carried away Genji,” Zenyatta hummed, “we should go,” he urged and slid from Genji’s grasp, taking his hand and leading him from the room.

 

They rented a board at the beach, Genji was surprised at how early the little wooden shack was staffed, at least until he noticed all the dots crawling across the waves in the distance, some disappearing into the water and making Genji’s nerves flare up.

“You are safe with me,” Zenyatta assured, a wide board under one arm and a long paddle in the other, beginning to pad towards the ocean, past fully organic people in normal looking wetsuits, and omnics in similar garb to them, making him feel a lot more at ease about his appearance at least, though it didn’t do much for his fear of the water. He followed hurriedly, not about to be left behind when the whole point of this excursion was for them to enjoy the ocean _together_ , he stopped at the water’s edge, watching as Zenyatta laid out the board and straddled it in the water, sitting waiting for Genji to approach, a warm glow about him. “It won’t hurt you,” he assured, “the suit is to stop things getting waterlogged, the water will not harm you,” it was a promise that Genji trusted, balling his hands into fists as he stepped into the water, receptors flaring cold as he submerged himself to the waist and walked out towards where Zenyatta was floating on the water. He didn’t offer Genji help to climb on, which he appreciated more for his pride than anything else, managing to seat himself behind his lover, hands clamped onto the board, fingers biting into the underside of it as he held on. “Relax Genji, find your inner balance, the ocean will aid you,” he instructed and Genji laughed before growing worried when Zenyatta easily stood up on the board, slowly turning it with a few gestures of the paddle.

They waded out into deeper waters, Genji keeping his fingers tight on the board the whole time, deathly still as water lapped over the edge of the board and against his thighs, staring at Zenyatta’s legs as he pushed the paddle through the water, the board gliding effortlessly over oddly gentle waves. The further out they got, the more Genji realised how in control Zenyatta was, the picture of grace as he stood with his paddle, rowing them out into the ocean, pushing easily through small waves without disturbing their balance. He started to relax, looking around at the calm water, his stomach no longer lurching with every rolling wave beneath them, he let go with one hand, trailing his fingers through the water, amazed by the world as a smile crept onto his face.

“Wow…” he sighed, Zenyatta chuckled and ceased his rowing, carefully turning and sitting down facing Genji, their knees touching as he rested the paddle across his lap,

“Do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful out here, so peaceful,” Genji nodded, realising why Zenyatta enjoyed this, looking out at the horizon as the sun began to creep into view, illuminating the sky a deep, golden shade. He looked back to Zenyatta, seeing the cant of his head and how pleased he was, his hands releasing the paddle to move to Genji’s knees, drawing himself a little further along the board. Genji understood and carefully slid back, the two ending up in the middle of the board together, Zenyatta’s thighs beneath his own, close enough to press their foreheads together, “Thank you,” he said,

“Thank _you_ ,” Zenyatta echoed, “I was worried you wouldn’t come out here, I’m glad you did,” he said, cupping Genji’s face, his eyes dimming, closing as he pushed so Genji’s nose rubbed his face in a little kiss of skin on metal,

“I’m glad you shared this with me,” Genji breathed, closing his eyes, feeling warmth radiate from Zenyatta, he felt himself wobble on the board and quickly gripped Zenyatta’s arms, eyes flying open in shock as he clung to him,

“I’ve got you,” Zenyatta beamed, pressing against him in a kiss, “I won’t let you go,” he promised,

“I know…” Genji uttered, pulling himself closer to Zenyatta, embracing him on the board as his nerves settled, not bothering to move away once they had, content to stay in Zenyatta’s arms indefinitely.


	3. Day Three: Summer Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji is struggling to maintain a reasonable internal temperature and Zenyatta comes up with a temporary, enjoyable solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I'm still working on these >.>

They didn’t have a blender, that was Genji’s first thought when he heard the violent whirring of blades crushing something slightly more solid than they ought to be, his second thought was _who would be using a blender_? Lúcio wouldn’t be caught dead preparing food without music thrumming through the entire house, knowing both his roommates could “sleep” through the noise, and while he’d awoken alone, he didn’t think Zenyatta would have _reason_ to use a blender, let alone reason enough to go and buy one. He stepped into the kitchen to see it was indeed Zenyatta, making him frown as he leant in the doorway and watched Zenyatta carefully blend ice,

“You’re awake,” Zenyatta noted without looking at him, “did you enjoy your nap?”

“I feel like my insides are boiling, but aside from that yes,” Genji conceded, what little exposed skin he had was sweating and the heat was starting to make him feel like a thermos, why he hadn’t been equipped with some kind of coolant he did not know, he was sure he hadn’t had this issue before though so maybe he _had_ , but Angela wasn’t available and Lúcio’s expertise weren’t exactly beneficial for pulling a cyborg apart and running diagnostics, though he was trying to help as best he could.

“I made something for you to help with that,” Zenyatta turned and smiled at him,

“A blender?” Genji asked, realising that Zenyatta had _made_ the blender, it looked like a jug, a motor, and several of Genji’s shuriken, Zenyatta laughed, a melodic, breathy sounding chuckle that had Genji hugging himself and smiling in the doorway. Zenyatta continued to chuckle as he carefully scooped the contents out and spooned them into a paper cone, picking up a bottle of pinkish red fluid and swirling some onto the snowy ball. “Is that a snow cone?” he asked, pushing from the doorway and walking over, placing a hand on Zenyatta’s tiny waist and looking down at the cone in his hand,

“It is shaved ice! I made it for you,” he offered the cone and Genji carefully took it, looking at the icy ball, stained pink from the syrup. Cautiously he raised it up and gave it a curious lick, humming happily at the cool taste of chilly, mild watermelon,

“Awesome,” he whispered, he loved the flavour, it was one of his favourites which he suspected Zenyatta might have known in spite of the fact that he hadn’t indulged in shaved ice in _years_.

“You like it?” Zenyatta asked, Genji nodded,

“I love it,” he admitted quietly, losing himself in the flavour and the chill that settled within him as he ate more, finishing the cone quickly and giving a happy little sigh, opening his eyes and laughing when Zenyatta held another cone out to him, “ _Zenyatta_ ,” he chastised with a grin, “that’s too much,”

“But you’re enjoying it,” Zenyatta protested, offering the cone again,

“I wish _you_ could enjoy it too,” he sighed, cradling Zenyatta’s face in his hands, the shaved ice held aloft between them, Zenyatta gave a soft chuckle and pressed the shaved ice to his faceplate, his synthetic warmth melting the fine shards that touched him,

“It’s lovely,” he said, “now you,” he held it close to Genji who just laughed, giggled even, soon grinning broadly, releasing Zenyatta’s face and moving away to cover his face as it reddened. He grew more embarrassed when he heard an adoring hum from the doorway, glancing over to see Lúcio leaning against the doorframe, squishing his face in his hands at the sight of them both, “Would you like one Lúcio?” Zenyatta offered, turning to his makeshift machine eagerly, ready to make another dessert, but Lúcio shook his head,

“You two are sweet enough for me,” he said, still squishing his cheeks, making insufferably cutesy noises as he watched them.

“He’s very encouraging,” Zenyatta chuckled, Genji shook his head, sneaking the treat from Zenyatta’s hand and licking at it, making Zenyatta fall quiet and Lúcio make an overwhelmed, frustrated noise, both confirming he was as cute as he was trying to be, grinning as he continued to eat.

“I think I’m cool enough now…” Genji noted idly, slipping his free hand into Zenyatta’s, looking at him through his lashes,

“I can… make more if you get too hot…” he said, words sluggish as he processed the suggestive look on Genji’s face,

“ _When_ ,” he corrected, dipping in and kissing Zenyatta before leading him towards Lúcio, brushing past their friend and hearing him chuckle knowingly,

“Don’t get too carried away boys, Angela is on route!” Lúcio called out, though he wasn’t exactly discouraging them since there was music playing in Genji’s room when they got there.


	4. Day Four: Summer Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Zenyatta get a special treat at one of Lucio's concerts.

Zenyatta was humming with excitement, pawing anxiously at the ground as Genji chuckled into a hand, watching his usually placid lover vibrate with energy, waiting in the brightly coloured lounge area a security guard had escorted them to.

“Zenyatta we _live_ with him,” Genji pointed out, Zenyatta turned to him, perky and alert, their friend’s sprawling logo emblazoned on the far-too-large white t-shirt covering most of his body, hanging off of one shoulder,

“I know, but I have never seen Lúcio perform, I am excited,” Zenyatta hummed, fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt, he looked adorable in the oversized top, he had clearly taken some inspiration from Genji’s fashion sense,

“I can tell,” Genji laughed, offering Zenyatta a hand which he took in gentle fingers, raising Genji’s hand to his faceplate to brush a kiss against his knuckles,

“ _Damn_ you guys are too cute,” Lúcio called out as he rolled into the room, beaming at his friends in that way of his that always had Genji feeling embarrassed about their affections.

“Lúcio!” Zenyatta greeted, releasing Genji’s hand reluctantly and approaching their friend, embracing him, “When does your performance start?” he asked, stepping back after their quick hug, Genji approached then, lacing their fingers together and leaning his head a little awkwardly on Zenyatta’s exposed shoulder.

“Soon! I just wanted to come see my favourite boys before the show,” he rested a hand on one of each of their shoulders, beaming at them like a proud parent on prom night, “Y’all are getting the _best_ seats,”

“There are seats?” Zenyatta asked, canting his head to the side, Genji laughed quietly and Lúcio looked smitten,

“Not exactly, but you guys get to chill behind the barrier with the Muscle,” he said with a wink, “who I think are excited to see you again,” he added after, quieter, which made Genji frown. “Genji why are you so _naked?_ ” he huffed, moving his hands to his hips and frowning right back at Genji,

“I’m not naked,” Genji said defensively, glancing down at his modesty plate, then back up to Lúcio who had skated out of the room like a flash, returning with a handful of black t-shirts with a stylised picture of Lúcio on the front of them,

“What size?” Lúcio asked, holding them up and grinning, “I know you like to tweak things, do you need scissors?”

“No… I won’t cut it,” Genji huffed, giving the t-shirts a quick glance before picking one of the smaller sizes and pulling it on, smoothing it taut over his body and smirking when both Zenyatta and Lúcio showed their approval, Lúcio with a whistle, Zenyatta with a hand to his hip, sliding down past the t-shirt to Genji’s ass, cupping ever so gently.

“I love it,” Zenyatta piped up, making Lúcio and Genji laugh for slightly different reasons.

“Al _right_ ,” Lúcio tossed the other shirts aside and opened his arms to them, “let’s go get you settled!” they followed him from the room and down winding corridors, he lead them to a doorway and then fell back behind them, “Just follow the muscle, I can’t go out, people will lose their minds,” he said, hiding behind them and peeking just past them, gesturing someone over.

 

The bright lights of the venue were partly blocked off by a figure in the doorway, Genji turning and feeling a dumb shock settle over himself at the sight of _his brother_ in a black t-shirt emblazoned ‘SECURITY’,

“Hanzo,” he breathed, genuinely stunned to see Hanzo here, doing a seemingly _normal_ job, they’d argued the last time they saw one another, so he was a little stunned when Hanzo offered his arms out in a nervous half shrug, half offer of a hug.

“Brother,” he said, about to lower his arms but Genji stepped forward and embraced him, missing the look Lúcio and Zenyatta shared behind him,

“Why are you here?” he asked when they parted, Hanzo gestured at his t-shirt, earning a stare,

“I thought about what you said, asked the others what to do, Reinhardt claims hard work makes the man, and Lúcio had some hard work going,” he gestured to Lúcio and Genji looked over at him, smiling when Lúcio beamed at him skating backwards as he offered a thumbs up, fleeing the scene.

“It’s good to see you Hanzo,” Zenyatta said,

“You too,” Hanzo nodded, “Come on,” he turned and paced into the area between barrier and stage, people were screaming already and Genji noticed Hanzo seemed a little awkward, gravitating around them once they’d found the spot they wanted to stand in, “May I stand with you?” Hanzo asked after a moment,

“Please,” Zenyatta answered, gesturing kindly, Genji just smiled his agreement, smiling broader when Hanzo stepped up to his side, folding his arms across his chest and staring up at the stage, where stagehands were adding finishing touches to brightly lit booth accents, ensuring everything was perfect for when Lúcio finally rolled onto stage.

They weren’t waiting too long, music began to blare loudly, Genji could feel the heavy beat in every cell and wire, his body thrumming with it as he reached for Zenyatta and took his hand, the two of them cheering along with the crowd when Lúcio’s lithe form whizzed across the curved screen that was the backdrop of the stage, a flurry of screaming erupting as bright colour blossomed from every part of the screen Lúcio touched. He soon settled himself behind the decks and began to hype the crowd as if it was even needed, he looked so happy, in his element and thrumming with his signature energy.

 

At some point Genji had hoisted himself onto Hanzo’s shoulders whilst Zenyatta hovered next to him, holding both hands up and gesturing happily along with the music, his built in lighting had synched with the stage lights, Genji’s were pulsing with it but not matching the colours the way Zenyatta eagerly had, he didn’t know how he’d done it, but he looked so happy and amazing.

Lúcio looked directly at them as his music faded down to the pulsing beat that meant he was about to start talking to the crowd again,

“So as you all know, I promised a new track tonight, and you haven’t heard it yet,” he sounded so strange compared to his usual energetic persona, a softness to his tone that made Genji squint in suspicion as Hanzo’s hands gripped his shins a little tighter, something was going on. “I’m playing it next,” screaming erupted and he laughed on stage, looking bashful as the music began to change to an almost hypnotic low bass, “I was inspired,” he called out, glancing down at his friends behind the barrier, oh god, “two of my best friends, I got to watch them fall in love,” the crowd started to ‘awww’ swelling with giddy appreciation of this romance Lúcio had witnessed, “and they’re here tonight so I _finally_ get to play this song!” he barely even finished talking before the screaming erupted and the screen behind Lúcio was soon filled with a feed of Genji and Zenyatta (and Hanzo by sheer coincidence of his head residing between Genji’s thighs in this shouldering), Genji saw his own face, scarred and mortified, the scars looking silver as his face turned pink in embarrassment. Zenyatta looked as placid as ever, though he canted his head in a way that seemed charmed, like he was honoured Lúcio would do this to them, Zenyatta reached out to him, taking his hand and drawing himself closer to Genji, easing in for a kiss as Lúcio pumped up the crowd and announced his new track, Swift Harmony.

The song was fast and bold, pulsing through them in every sense of the word as he and Zenyatta shared a few more tender kisses, he felt Hanzo huff a sigh and eased out of the kiss, chuckling to himself. There were undertone hints of meditative music that reminded him of when he and Zenyatta had first met, and when the beat dropped and that familiar flurry of energy shot from the stage, slamming into them and reinvigorating them, he finally shirked off his embarrassment, slid off of Hanzo’s shoulders and began dancing eagerly with Zenyatta as soon as his feet touched the ground, oblivious now to the fact that they were both still the focus of the screen, colour and light splashing around them for the world to see as their bodies eased close and they shared loving touches amid their excited jumping.

They were completely absorbed by one another, pressing flush and kissing, still moving with the music, they were practically grinding on one another, the kiss deepening as Genji’s hands smoothed against Zenyatta’s face, trailing a nervous tongue over the rusted lip of Zenyatta’s mouth, shivering when metal slid against his lip and the hauntingly soft touch of his synthetic tongue met his own. He hummed into Zenyatta’s mouth, felt warm hands grip loosely at his hips, holding him closer, he could lose himself in this, surrounded by music that spoke deeply to the both of them, in the arms of his lover. They parted reluctantly and he smiled at Zenyatta, hearing people screaming excitedly and looking up to see they were still on the screen though the music was fading out,

“I KNOW! I KNOW!” Lúcio laughed excitedly, “They’re _too_ cute! Though I gotta say my man, you got a little _spicy_ there,” he teased and Genji waved him off dismissively before drawing Zenyatta into another heated kiss, the crowd erupting into delighted cheers as they kissed again.


End file.
